The subject matter of the present invention is a hair styling stick having a composition of fixed wax-like consistency and comprising a combination of at least one high molecular weight polyethylene glycol with at least one low molecular weight polyethylene glycol, and especially a combination of three different polyethylene glycols with three different molecular weights.
Styling wax compositions are known products for hair treatment. They are especially used for bringing short to middle length hair into a stylish shape. For example, hairstyles in the form of high-bang hairstyles, combed forehead hairstyles and the so-called “dirty-look” or “spiky-look” hairstyles are possible. Various different shapes and textures may also be produced for each hairstyle. Conventional styling wax products are usually available in pans. Portions of these products may be taken out of the pans with fingers. The wax is then spread on the surface of the hand where it softens because of the body heat transmitted from the hand. The otherwise too solid wax may then be distributed in the hair because of this softening. After working the wax into the hair, it hardens again and the formed hairstyle is stable and has a wet look.
The disadvantage of this type of wax composition is that the hands of the user come into extensive contact with the wax and subsequently must be cleaned. There is therefore a need to be fulfilled by the present invention for a product, which has the product properties of a pan wax, i.e. imparts luster, care and hold to the hair, but is in the form of another type of composition, in which the fingers and/or hand surfaces do not need to be wet. A suitable form for this new composition would be a hair styling stick. This new composition has a series of requirements. The composition need not be too hard and must be spread easily on the hair in direct application without softening it by heating. At the same time it should not be too soft, since otherwise the desired set and hold of the hairstyle is not attained. The portions that can be rubbed off of the stick must not be too small and the consistency of the stick must not be too brittle.
Besides the composition must not be too sticky, since otherwise hair may adhere to the styling stick, when the stick is stroked over the hair.
Conventional styling sticks are usually based on hydrophobic waxes, fats and oils. They contain a large proportion of hydrophobic materials, such as fat or animal waxes, fatty acid esters, fatty alcohols, etc. This sort of product has the disadvantage that it is only poorly washable from the hair and causes a comparatively high load or stress on the hair.
European Patent Document EP 0 301 197 A 1 discloses a hair wax containing a combination of conventional high molecular weight polyethylene glycols (MW=3000 to 5000), ethoxylated and hydrogenated castor oil and low molecular weight polyethylene glycols (MW=100 to 300). This reference only describes pan products, but no styling sticks. The manufacture of hair styling sticks with completely satisfactory product properties is not possible with the combination of two polyethylene glycols of such very different molecular weights as described in EP 0 301 197 A 1, The resulting sticks have a too great and too brittle consistency because of the very different molecular weights. Also inhomogeneities are formed in the wax mass after cooling, which make the stick noticeably softer in its interior than on the outside.
Known pomade rods or bars for treating hair comprising 60 percent by weight polyethylene glycol 4000 and 40 percent by weight ethyl hexanediol are described in Janistyn, “Handbuch der Kosmetika und Riechstoff [Handbook of Cosmetics and Fragrances]”, Vol. 3, p. 325 (1973). Hair treated with the pomade rods however has neither a satisfactory luster nor sufficient shape stability nor a satisfactory permanence. Also ethyl hexanediol is an irritating substance, which should not be included in cosmetic products.